Taste the Wind
by trickygrin
Summary: A Knives short fic. Why does Knives do the things he does? Maybe a few mild Spoilers...I don't know for sure.


tastewind

Disclaimer-No own Trigun. Don't sue me. Don't steal my story, less'n I gives my permission.   
  
Warning- This takes place around anime eps. 6-8. It was written for a new Knives shrine, The Counterpart. It might contain some spoilers, but I'm not sure. The reason it has the title it does, is because of what the wind signifies. I think the end song for the anime about sums it up.  
  
------------------------------------**  
  
Taste the Wind**  
by trickygrin  
  
The dark pressed in around him, beckoning him. Destiny is a harsh mistress, but he chose to serve her as he always did. Sometimes things didn't work out the way you wanted them to, but then life was like that sometimes. He certainly wasn't one to complain about the hand he was dealt. Maybe among them there were those who would complain about fate, but he was above it all. His only regret was that he was unable to share his destiny with the one person he felt deserved it as much as he himself did.  
  
_Person? Master, you are thinking too much like them. You are so much more than us, there simply is no comparison._   
  
The voice in his head made him frown slightly, Legato's devotion was admirable, but it grew tiring sometimes. It was difficult to be truly alone with his thoughts if his servant kept interrupting. Yes, Legato? Do you have something to report? His voice was a whipcrack in the dark. It was usually understood that this was his inner sanctum, not to be disturbed under pain of death. However, Legato was too valuable to waste in a fit of anger. Yes, he might be irritating sometimes, but irritating was something that Knives could deal with.  
  
Yes. Vash has reappeared. Apparently he stopped a Plant from overheating in Inepril City. He is currently on a sandsteamer heading towards May City. Legato's tone was professional, alert and ready for any order his Master might give. What do you wish done?  
  
Knives was silent, thinking about this news. So his brother had been located once more. He would have to keep an eye on him, it was almost certain that Vash would attempt to stop any effort Knives made towards creating their Eden. THEIR Eden. The filthy beggars who littered this planet would not have it forever, so long as Knives had his way. Keep an eye on him. Send one of the Gung-ho Guns to watch his movements. However, don't confront him unless it is absolutely necessary.  
  
Confront him? Legato's voice purred softly. Knives was altogether aware of the jealousy that his servant felt towards his brother. Legato's undying devotion to Knives did not extend to his kin, and Legato despised Vash for the love that Knives gave him. Although Legato would follow Knives' orders to the letter, it was best if he kept an eye on the blue haired man. All in all, that note of pleasure that Legato's voice had carried in that simple sentence was one that Knives did not wish to hear.  
  
Vash is not to be killed. Knives glanced back into the dark, a hint of gold betraying Legato's presence. If necessary, send your Gung-ho Guns to counter his moves. I want him to be challenged, but not eliminated. He could feel the supressed anger in the other man's thoughts at the very idea that Legato would do anything to disobey his master. Yes, Legato was a good tool for his purpose. A tool to be used and then discarded once Vash was within his reach. Vash... Vash had so many scars... Was he only adding to his list of woes with this order? Knives ignored the thoughts crashing through his head. He could take care of himself, he had done so for so long now.   
  
Of course, Master. Knives watched from the inside as Legato's shadowy form exited the plants. His thoughts receded like the tide, a tangled web of emotions centered around his master. Around Knives.  
  
Knives sighed lightly before raising a hand to his face to study it. Ageless... The skin on his hand was as unblemished as a newborn's, and it would stay that way until the day he died. However, how many scars had he added to his twin's body with those simple words. Counter his moves,' he had said, and he knew Legato would. Legato would follow Knives to Hell and back, a remarkable speciman for a human. However, Legato was still human, and Vash was Knives' brother. Blood ties. Ties deeper than any simple emotions could describe. Emotions were so...human. Human, like his brother wished to be.  
  
Forgive me, Vash, Knives whispered to the dark. His twin would not hear him, but he could ask for mercy for the hurt he was going to cause Vash.   
  
There in the dark, Knives made a vow to himself. Someday he would ask Vash for forgiveness himself. Someday. But until that day when they had their Paradise, he was not allowed to show mercy.  
  
Someday.


End file.
